


A Rough Morning

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Hawken) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke x Cullen - Dom/sub lazy morning sex featuring a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rough Morning

Cullen hummed appreciatively.

“You’re always such a good girl.” He rasped out.

He pulled at the fistful of hair he had tightly wound around his hand, dragging Hawke’s mouth back up the length of his cock. He tugged her head away, leaving a trail of saliva behind, and she grinned sleepily at him. She moved to swing her leg over his waist but Cullen held the grip on her hair firmly in place.

“Did I say you were done?” He growled.

She smirked before grasping the base of his cock again and opened her mouth ready. He pushed her head down, gasping out as he watched that sweet mouth of hers envelope every inch of him.

“Suck.” He ordered, and promptly saw her cheeks suck in, creating such an exquisite tightness around his cock.

With a strong hand he moved her mouth to his own will, sometimes torturing himself with a crawling speed, other times ramming her head down until he felt the tip of his cock at the back of her throat. He slid an arm up under his head, allowing him the perfect view of Hawke bent over one of his legs. His gaze travelled down her body, his cock twitching in her mouth at the sight of her jostling breasts, until they came to rest on the curve of her backside. Glancing down he noticed she’d managed to slide a hand between her legs without his permission. Cullen tutted in a feigned disappointment.

“You know you should ask before doing that.” The hand in her hair reluctantly let go and instead left a quick, sharp slap on her behind, causing her to moan around his cock. “At least let me watch.”

He tugged at her thighs, turning her ass to face him, and groaned at what he found. Her fingers were already pumping in and out of her delicious cunt, completely coated in her slickness. He couldn’t resist; Cullen reached out to rub at her swollen clit idly, gritting his teeth and brows furrowing together when the vibrations of another moan surged through his cock. A shiver ran down his spine as she continued to make sounds of pleasure around him.

The gusts of breath coming from Hawke’s nose quickened and Cullen knew she was close. He ripped his hand away from her cunt and yanked her head from his painfully hard cock.

“Not yet.” Cullen pushed himself up from the bed, still barely half awake and muscles struggling to move his body. “On your front, legs together.”

Hawke dutifully obeyed, positioning herself so that her head was at the foot of the bed, hands gripping onto the edge of the mattress. Cullen dragged himself over her, straddling her legs with his erection resting against the back of her thigh. He grasped her hips harshly and pulled her up slightly.

“Don’t move.” He shuffled forward, holding his cock in his hand. “You move from this position and I’ll make sure you spend the rest of the day completely unsatisfied.”

He smiled at the small whine she made, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and pushed his cock between her thighs, feeling for her entrance. He knew he’d found it when he felt the tightness of her cunt swallow him up, eliciting a low moan from the woman below him. She clenched around him as he slid into her, feeling every ridge of her walls in this position and he groaned at the incredible sensation.

Cullen leant over her, pushing down on her hips and forcing her back to curve for him. He rocked his hips against her, nails digging into flesh, and grunted with every thrust of his cock deep into her. Meanwhile Hawke mewled below him and he could feel her grinding her hips against the bed ever so slightly, presumably teasing her clit with the friction. He moved his arms to either side of her head, lowering himself down onto her so that their bodies pressed up against each other. His lips went to brush against her ear, biting hard against the lobe, and she let out a hoarse gasp.

“I’m sorry, is what I’m doing not to your liking?” A hand went to her hair and twisted her head to face him. “Am I not good enough for you?”

He was panting against her face, still thrusting into her and, Maker, so close to the edge it was almost unbearable. Hawke looked at him with hooded eyes and mussed up bed hair.

“Of course you are.” She whined. A look of concern flashed across her face. “Are you going to let me come?”

“No.” Cullen said sternly, his cock continuously moving languidly in and out of her, and Hawke looked so pained he almost felt sorry for her. “I will allow you to make yourself come though – but be quick about it.”

Cullen removed himself for her body once more and Hawke quickly raised her hips enough to shove a hand underneath her, sighing when she was finally able to rub at her clit. He sat back on his knees, throbbing cock still inside her and barely moving; he knew all he’d need was the familiar feel of her cunt quivering around him and he’d be gone.

He watched her face, eyes shut in pure bliss as her hand moved fanatically. Her hips pushed up into him, causing his cock to press deeper in her, and he could feel her tense – but still nothing.

“Maker’s breath, Hawke, I don’t have all day.”

He swatted her ass hard, enjoying the small jiggle it caused, before seizing her hair in his hand. He yanked her up slightly whilst leaning down himself, her eyes going wide, and pressed his mouth to her ear.

“So help me, Hawke,” he growled through gritted teeth, “if I don’t feel you come right this second I’ll never allow you the privilege ever again.”

And with that Hawke’s eyes rolled back and he felt her walls convulse around his cock harder than ever before, a long continuous moan erupting from her mouth. Cullen’s head dropped to her shoulder and his eyes fell shut as he filled her, hips jerking against her trembling body.

When the two of them were completely spent Cullen rolled off of her, utterly exhausted, and Hawke came up to curl into his side, dragging a sheet up over them as she went.

“Please tell me we’re not actually going to get up now.” Hawke said whilst yawning.

“Not a chance.”


End file.
